


Kitten

by jessica_xoxo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Harness, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Drinking, Hair Pulling, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Johnny, and johnny from that green shirt he wore on ennana once, bottom taeyong, butt plug, cum kink, emo taeyong, inspired by that crop top taeyong wore for that wakey wakey perf, johnny is super soft but also rails taeyong ok thats it, kinda super kinky, like super dirty, not proof read, overuse of the nickname kitten, side taeil/ yuta, taeyong in that crop top, theres slight plot, this is super self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 12:08:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19062385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessica_xoxo/pseuds/jessica_xoxo
Summary: ‘Surprise? For kitten?’ His eyes were sparkling, and Johnny grinned, nodding as he went to unbutton his shirt.Taeyong’s eyes followed the movement, and widened once he saw what Johnny was wearing underneath.





	Kitten

Taeyong looked himself over in the mirror, his eyes sweeping over his reflection. He really went all out this time. Him and Johnny are going to Yuta’s for a party, which are some of the wildest parties he’s ever been to. It’s where he met Johnny four years ago, actually. They met on the makeshift dance floor, and they left for Johnny’s apartment some time later, Taeyong’s glitter gloss smeared all over both of their faces. After multiple more hook-ups, they decided to start dating and it’s been the best time of their lives since. 

Back to now, Taeyong fixes his hair before nodding, happy with his look. Johnny was in the bathroom, just finishing his shower. As the ensuite door opened, Taeyong looked over. Johnny was rolling up the sleeves on his shirt, and Taeyong licked his lips subconsciously. 

‘Hey baby, ready to go?’ Johnny asked, and Taeyong nodded, grabbing his phone off the charger. As he leaned over, he felt Johnny’s hands lightly run up his exposed stomach where his shirt fell forward.

‘Did you really have to wear this look now?’ Johnny’s voice was deeper now, and Taeyong gulped, Johnny’s hands warm on his abdomen. 

‘Yes, I planned it for weeks, you know this.’ Taeyong straightened back up, but not without pushing his butt into Johnny’s hips. 

Johnny grinned when Taeyong turned, and Taeyong smiled back, leaning up to give Johnny a small kiss on the cheek. 

‘Don’t forget your jacket, baby. The Uber is almost here.’ Johnny’s gaze was soft, and Taeyong was so in love with him his heart ached. 

Taeyong had gone all out on this outfit, he’s quite proud of himself. He wore tight black jeans stylised and held up with a white belt, with shiny black shoes. However, the main point was his shirt. His black button up shirt cut off hallway down his stomach, exposing the entire lower half of his torso, even more so when he raised his arms. He paired it with a body chain crossing over his chest and a black jacket adorned with chains and sparkles. He insisted Johnny matched him somehow, and Johnny complied in faux annoyance, but was secretly happy his baby wanted to match with him. Johnny wore a silky dark green shirt with thin black stripes and the sleeves rolled up with black jeans, with Taeyong’s choice of a chain hanging from the belt loops of his jeans. Taeyong kind of wanted to jump his bones, but had to hold back. 

They made their way down to the street, stepping into the Uber and making their way to Yuta’s. Johnny had a paper bag with a couple bottles of alcohol, as he always does, since he finds it rude to show up to a party empty-handed even if there’s alcohol supplied.

‘Baby, you know what the rules are.’ Johnny whispered into Taeyong’s ear as they step out of the uber and onto the curb leading to Yuta’s house. Taeyong nodded, but Johnny paused.

‘Words, baby.’ Johnny prodded, arm curling around Taeyong’s waist under his jacket, hand and arm warm on his skin. 

‘I can only drink what you give me and no one else, I can’t drink more than five drinks and I need to be visible to you at all times.’

‘Good job baby. If you’re good tonight, you’ll get a present.’ Johnny’s grin was wicked, and they climbed up the stairs to the front door, Taeyong thrumming with excitement. 

They opened the front door, and took in the loud bass and bodies everywhere. The two of them were mainly home-bodies, but every so often they indulge and go out, which normally coincides with Yuta throwing a party. He often does this if he’s fighting with his boyfriend Taeil, since Yuta has been dubbed the king of pettiness. But he does throw some good parties, so they’re really not mad since him and Taeil always sort out their spats. 

Johnny and Taeyong make their way to the kitchen which was mostly deserted, and it’s where they find Yuta making some concerning bright red punch. 

‘Hi!’ Yuta grins when he sees them, taking the alcohol Johnny held out and hugging the two of them, ‘thank you for coming, guys. I know you don’t normally go out, you’re the best.’ He was slurring his words, obviously already had a few.

Then his eyes zoned in on Taeyong’s outfit, ‘Oh my god it came in time! And damn boy you look hot as fuck.’ Yuta was basically yelling, and Taeyong laughed as his friend gushed over him in a drunk rant.

‘Listen, if we weren’t both bottoms I’d totally do you but like, in a friend way.’ Yuta grinned, and Taeyong laughed, leaning into Johnny, who was laughing just as hard.

‘Do you want a drink, Yongie?’ Yuta asked, and before Taeyong nodded he had already turned to pour him some of that weird looking punch.

As Yuta handed him the drink, he looked at Johnny, who gave him a small nod. Since Johnny trusts Yuta he allows Taeyong to drink it, and Taeyong takes a sip and recoils at the vodka and raspberry taste. Yet, he enjoys the burn and nearly downs the whole thing. 

‘Slowly, baby. You can’t handle your alcohol well.’ Johnny reminds him, and Taeyong is flushed already with the warmth of the alcohol in his system.

‘I know, I know. Should we go dance?’ Taeyong says, tugging on Johnny’s arm. 

‘Go dance with Yuta, baby. But you know the rules.’ Johnny gives him a hard look, and Taeyong giggles, running to grab Yuta and drag him to where the crowd of people are dancing to the loud music. Johnny sighs, getting himself a beer from the fridge and walking to stand by the wall, watching Taeyong dance. He knows how Taeyong gets when he drinks, so he’s had to create rules for him to follow to keep him in his place. He’s kissed other guys, grinded on them and nearly gone home with them if Johnny hadn’t interfered. Taeyong gets near black-out drunk every time he drinks since he’s such a lightweight, and Johnny cares too much about Taeyong to let him get so drunk again. 

Taeyong was a born dancer, and it shows even when he’s drunk. Johnny finds himself entranced by the way he moves, and Johnny goes to sit on an empty space on a couch. Taeyong catches him moving and sends Johnny a quick wink, and Johnny blows him a kiss back. Johnny then notices Jaehyun come in, and once he spots Johnny he comes over and they spend some time catching up. They hadn’t had the spare time to catch up lately, and Johnny is very grateful they come now, since he’s missed his good friend. After a little while, Johnny gets up and makes Taeyong another drink, winding his way through the growing throng of people to hand him the cup. Taeyong gives him a brilliant smile and a sloppy kiss on the lips as a thanks for the drink, and Taeyong finishes it in a few gulps.

‘Dance with me, please?’ Taeyong asks, eyes growing wide and Johnny almost falls for the kitty eyes lined with black liner. 

‘I’m gonna keep talking to Jaehyun, baby. Keep dancing, I’m watching you.’ Johnny grinned, hands coming up to Taeyong’s hips and pulling him in for a deep kiss. Taeyong whines into the kiss, his arms circling around Johnny’s neck and standing on his tip toes to lick into Johnny’s mouth. Johnny backs away, chuckling as Taeyong tries to follow Johnny’s lips.

‘No, baby, not here.’ Johnny says into his ear, and Taeyong whines again, clinging to Johnny’s shoulders. 

‘Do you want to go home?’ Johnny offers, and Taeyong shakes his head.

‘No, I wanna dance.’ He pouts, but still holds onto Johnny.

‘Okay, well if you need me, I’ll be over there talking to Jaehyun.’ Johnny ran his fingers through Taeyong’s hair, and Taeyong leaned into it, nudging his hand like a cat.

Johnny had to disentangle himself from Taeyong with a few kisses, and made his way back to Jaehyun who was now talking with Doyoung. He slipped into conversation easily, but maintained an eye on Taeyong the whole time. 

It was around midnight that Taeyong made his way to Johnny, promptly sitting in his lap and winding his arms around his neck. 

‘Johnny.’ Taeyong grinned, and kissed his forehead. Taeyong was always ready to kiss any part of Johnny’s face and body, and that need is multiplied when he’s drinking.

‘Hey baby, what’s up?’ Johnny said lowly to Taeyong, hands rubbing his exposed lower back. Taeyong curled into Johnny, head bowing into his neck. Johnny continued to rub his back, and Taeyong would purr if he could.

‘Wanna go home,’ Taeyong said softly, and Johnny hums.

‘Okay, kitten, let’s go home.’ Johnny agrees, helping Taeyong out of his lap. 

After saying goodbye to Yuta and their friends, Johnny called for an Uber and they made their way home.  
Once inside, Johnny gave Taeyong a big hug.

‘You did so good tonight, baby. I’m so proud of you.’ Johnny praised, and Taeyong physically relaxed and whined into the hug. He said something softly into Johnny’s shoulder, and Johnny leaned back, ‘What was that baby?’

‘Not baby, kitten.’ Taeyong mumbled, eyes avoiding meeting Johnny’s.

‘Okay kitten, how do you want it tonight?’ Johnny asked, hands coming up to brush Taeyong’s hair off his face. 

‘I want you to ruin me, please.’ Taeyong said softly, and Johnny gave him a soft kiss on the forehead.

‘Okay, kitten, want to get ready for me in the bedroom? I’ll be there in a second.’ Taeyong scrambled off, nearly at a run as he made his way to the bedroom.

Johnny made sure the front door was locked, kicked off his shoes and turned off the lights in the kitchen and by their front door. 

Johnny was met with Taeyong wrestling with his jeans, and he chuckled. Taeyong looked up at the sound and pouted, falling back onto the bed with his jeans tugged halfway down his thighs.

‘Need some help, kitten?’ Taeyong nodded, and Johnny walked over to remove Taeyong’s shoes softly, before helping tug his jeans off. Taeyong had already shrugged off his jacket, and just had the cropped shirt and body chain on. He went to go take it off, and Johnny held his hands to stop him. 

‘Keep it on for me, okay? You look so pretty. I have my own surprise for you, baby.’ Johnny said, and Taeyong perked up. 

‘Surprise? For kitten?’ His eyes were sparkling, and Johnny grinned, nodding as he went to unbutton his shirt.

Taeyong’s eyes followed the movement, and widened once he saw what Johnny was wearing underneath. It was a black body harness, flat and made of elastic so as to not show underneath clothes. It stretched over his chest and loops around his shoulders. Taeyong sat up on his knees on the bed to meet Johnny’s standing height, and brushed Johnny’s shirt off his shoulders and onto the floor. His hands explored his chest and shoulders, fingers running over the material and teasingly pulling it away and letting it slap back against his skin. 

Taeyong slowly leaned forward and kissed his collarbones, and Johnny sighed, feeling Taeyong’s lips and tongue cross his skin, and suck a mark into his neck. Johnny knows Taeyong loves to mark and be marked, so he lets him indulge since he was so good tonight. 

‘Okay baby, lie back on the bed for me.’ Johnny said, once again pushing Taeyong’s hair out of his face before he goes to lie down.

As he lies back, Johnny discards the rest of his clothes besides his boxers, and moves to sit on the bed between Taeyong’s legs. Taeyong whines and tries to reach out for him, and Johnny gives in, kissing Taeyong with passion. Taeyong is greedy, whining into the kiss and making it sloppy, Taeyong sucking Johnny’s tongue. It was messy and everything Taeyong needed.

‘Turn over for me, kitten.’ Johnny asks, once he pulls away. Taeyong promptly moves to turn over, onto his elbows and knees, sticking his butt out. Johnny makes an appreciative noise at the light pink panties Taeyong is wearing, but pulls them down without haste. They collect at the bend in his knees, and Johnny pauses.

‘I had a surprise for you, too.’ Taeyong giggled, and Johnny hummed as he ran his fingers over the plug in Taeyong’s ass. It was the one he loved the most, plain metal with a large pink rhinestone on the end. It is shining in the light now, and Johnny moves to pull it out. Taeyong groaned, and as the widest part in it was at his rim, he whined, body falling slack once it was pulled free. Johnny immediately stuck three fingers into Taeyong, who whined again and pushed back on his fingers.

‘I’m ready, I’m ready just please put your cock in.’ Taeyong groaned, breathless already. 

‘Okay, kitten, be patient.’ Johnny said softy, but still complied, pulling his fingers out while also pulling his boxers down so his dick springs out, using the lube on his fingers to slick up his cock. He pushes in halfway in one go, and Taeyong arches his back and lets out the lowest, longest groan Johnny has ever heard.

‘God, kitten. You feel so good.’ Johnny groaned, pushing the rest of the way in, bottoming out with another groan. He immediately gets to it, thrusting in with force. Taeyong takes it like he always does; with absolute vigour. He’s groaning into the pillow, fists clenching the blankets and already so gone.

‘How does it feel, kitten? Does my cock feel good inside you? I know you love when I’m fucking you nice and rough, my little cock whore.’ Johnny growled out, his voice low and gravelly, one hand fisting in Taeyong’s hair and the other gripping his hip.

He pulls Taeyong up by the hair, and Taeyong gasps out, ‘yes, yes, yes, I love it so much – love it inside me and can’t wait for your cum to fill me up, please fill me up.’ Taeyong was speaking so filthy, and Johnny loved it, groaning as he thrusted harder into Taeyong at his words.

‘Gonna fuck you full of my cum, kitten, and plug you up so you’re full of me for hours.’ Johnny kept up his hard pace, and let Taeyong’s hair go, and he fell back onto the sheets, his arms giving out completely, chest meeting the mattress. Johnny put both hands on Taeyong’s hips, pulling him back against his hips to fuck into him harder. 

‘I’m close, Johnny, so close.’ Taeyong whined, and Johnny sped up, trying to get Taeyong to climax since he knows Taeyong likes to be overstimulated sometimes, and he figured tonight is one of those nights.

So when Taeyong came and convulsed over Johnny’s cock, he didn’t stop his rough thrusting and kept going through Taeyong’s whining and squirming.

‘Stay still, kitten, and take it like the cock slut you are. You came without touching your little dick, huh? Love it so much, don’t you?’ Johnny groaned, finally coming close to coming.  
‘Yes, love it so much, please come deep inside me and plug me up, please, please. Want it so bad.’ Taeyong’s voice was so high, Johnny knew he was close to crying if he wasn’t already. 

Johnny thrusted a few more times before pushing in the deepest he could before letting go, a deep groan coming out of his throat as he unloaded into Taeyong’s ass.

Taeyong groaned along with him at the feeling, and he thrusted a couple more times before pulling out, immediately moving to grab the discarded plug and push it into his red hole. Taeyong let out one last whine, before falling limp on the bed. 

Johnny moved Taeyong onto his back, and removed his panties, shirt and body chain. Johnny also removed his harness and boxers, and tossed the first blanket that had been soiled by Taeyong onto the floor, using the other blanket to cover Taeyong and himself. 

Taeyong was limp and Johnny watched him quietly, until he made a small noise and turned his head to look at Johnny. 

‘Hey, welcome back kitten.’ Johnny grinned softly, leaning down to give Taeyong a sweet kiss on the lips.

‘That was great,’ Taeyong sighed, and Johnny chuckled, brushing Taeyong’s now sweat-slicked hair off his forehead.

‘Want to take a bath, kitten? Or just sleep?’ Johnny whispered, his fingers scratching lightly along Taeyong’s scalp. 

‘No, sleep.’ Taeyong mumbled, halfway to sleep already. Johnny smiled, nodding at his preference and letting Taeyong snuggle up to him and fall asleep like that, wrapped around each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I drank some dumb bitch juice today bc wtf is this??? Anyway hope yall enjoyed this trash and follow my NCT twitter if u wanna (its nsfw if u cant tell by the handle) @nct_nsfw_ and have a lovely day and pls comment nd kudos and all that sweet stuff ahhh gonna go sit and think about the near 3k porn i wrote


End file.
